fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Alia (SV)
Alia was a cloned Kandorian soldier who served under Major Zod on Earth after being created by the Orb. Early life Alia was created when the original Alia agreed to donate a sample of her blood for an experiment as a way for the Ruling Council to preserve the Kryptonian race should Rao's prophecy ever come true. After donating her blood, Alia died during the explosion of Kandor along with many other of her fellow soldiers. Season Nine Alia was one of the many de-powered cloned Kryptonian soldiers created from the Orb in the Luthor Mansion, saluting to serve under Zod, who had also been resurrected as a clone by the Orb. Sometime later, Clark and Chloe saw Alia on a video at the Ace of Clubs, and Clark asked Jor-El about her origins. Jor-El explained that Alia was a Kandorian and told Clark that maybe she didn't come alone. Alia was with Basqat and Faora when Zod ordered them to capture Jor-El; they took Jor-El from Tess Mercer's cellar, where he was being held. About a year later, Alia confessed to dealing a fatal wound to Jor-El before releasing him, and offered a gun to Zod so that justice could be done; Zod then killed Alia. Later, at her funeral, Zod put her body on a pyre and branded a Kryptonian symbol on her forehead before lighting the pyre on fire. Alternate Future In the alternate future where the Kandorians had turned Earth's yellow sun red, gained their powers and seized control, Alia dealt with a human thief by branding his back with the Mark of Zod. Seeing Lois, Alia saw she was hungry and asked what she had to trade when Clark stepped in and gave Alia his father's watch. Later, Alia found Chloe running towards Lois after she had initiated a virus to take down the solar tower, and impaled Chloe with her saber, killing her. Alia followed Lois back through time by grabbing onto her when she put on the Legion ring. Alia followed Lois to the present, where she attacked Lois, seemingly with no powers. Later, she displayed her heat vision, super strength, and super speed as she followed Lois to Oliver Queen, in order to lure Clark to her. Once Clark brought Alia to the Kent Farm, she told him that he would betray them (the Kandorians) and bring about the end of 'their' world (the alternate future Alia traveled back to). They battled, with Alia using blue kryptonite to render the two of them powerless, but Clark won the fight as Alia was impaled on her own sword. Before dying, Alia looked up to Clark and said that she was sorry. Powers and Abilities Like Zod, Alia is skilled with swords. The future Alia attacked Clark Kent with a cutlass and, in an alternate future, killed Chloe Sullivan with one. Like the rest of the Kandorian army, the present Alia had no powers under a yellow sun due to the Orb being irradiated with blue kryptonite by Jor-El. Under the yellow sun the future Alia displayed the following powers: * Super Speed: Super-speed with Clark when he dragged her away from the fight club. Also presumably used super speed to escape from the monorail crash without detection. * Heat Vision: Set fire to a missing poster of Lois, and later ignited her eyes with the intention of burning Lois and Oliver Queen. * Super Strength: Burst through the wall at the fight club. * Invulnerability: When Clark threw Alia through the barn wall with great force, she was unhurt. Under the red sun in the alternate future shown in Pandora, Alia displayed the following powers: * Flight: Flew above Metropolis to find Chloe, and then killed her. * Super Speed: Super-speed over to where Clark and Lois were preparing to use the Legion ring, then she super-speed over to Lois as she put the ring on. * Super Strength: Easily lifted a man into the air with one hand. * Heat Vision: Burned the Mark of Zod onto the back of a human. Category:Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Smallville Characters Category:Deceased Smallville Kryptonians Category:Deceased Kryptonians Category:Smallville Kryptonians Category:Deceased Smallville Characters Category:Deceased Characters